The Role Reversal Method
by everyday-is-masloween
Summary: What would happen if Carlos was the dominant one and James was shy?


The Role Reversal Method, a Jarlos fanfic

By: Me

_"Everybody knows that I want ya, if you want me, baby show me."..._

James stood in front of the club smiling, music from some random boyband clogging his ears. The blinking neon sign, reading _The Diamond, _nearly blinded him. It was a typical Friday night, going out to meet new people who knows where. James was never one to become really close friends with another person. He would hang out with some random person, and then never see them for the rest of his life. It was a good system.

His mom had told him about this new club, so he decided to check it out. Mrs. Diamond's new boyfriend, Harry Fitzgerald, owned it and even named it after her. He was just buying her love, but in a really sweet way. James walked to the VIP door, telling the guard his name, getting checked off the list, and then entering the club. Everything there was...well loud. Pounding music, screaming, bright neon strobe lights, crazy dancing teens, and the strongest and best alcohol you could ever get.

James looked like he fit in with his surroundings. He was a pretty good looking guy. He had expensive clothes and looked quite confident. But that wasn't the case at all. James was just another rich kid, and you would think rich kids had it all-friends and a girlfriend or boyfriend. But James was actually pretty shy. When he went to these clubs and parties, he wasn't striking up any conversations or dancing. He usually just grabbed a beer and sat in the back, looking around and taking in all the surroundings. The only time he talked was when he was saying "Excuse me" when pushing past people or politely telling flirtatious girls that he wasn't interested. That was it.

And that's exactly what was happening right now. James stood on the dance floor-which was pretty much everywhere you stood-but in the back. He politely sipped his beer, amused as he watched all of the crazy drunk teenagers dancing like maniacs. He was thinking about going to the back and sitting on a couch, when he felt something rubbing against the side of his leg. James raised an eyebrow and turned to see a short Latino boy grinding against his leg. Instead of thinking, _Here comes another drunk slut, _the only thought James had right now was, _Oh shit he's cute. _And it was true. The boy had sort of spiky black hair and golden skin, and he was wearing a black and gray striped hoodie with black jeans. James' eyes widened at the sight. _Damn damn damn damn damn this guy's really cute what the fuck is wrong with me- _James cut himself off. _Stop freaking out. Get a hold of yourself._

James turned to the boy, who looked very heavily concentrated on dancing and trying to get his attention. James smiled sheepishly at him.

But the only thing that James managed to say was a simple, "Hi."

_I'm an idiot, _James told himself. He eyed the boy suspiciously as he circled around him to grind into him from the back instead. James bit his lip to keep him from moaning as the cute Latino ground harder into his ass. He turned around to see an amused look on the boy's face.

"Mmm, you like that?" The boy asked seductively, sliding up and down against James' ass. And oh yes, James loved it. He could feel the smaller boy's hard dick rubbing against him, driving him crazy. He badly wanted to turn around and kiss the boy, but James was capable of holding in his cravings.

James opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to say he liked it?

The Latino took that as an opportunity to circle around him again, to the front this time, and rubbing up and down against James' dick. James twitched. He was growing painfully hard and the boy wasn't doing him any help by causing this _amazing _friction. _God, this must be how poles feel, _James thought to himself, letting out a moan without thinking. To James' surprise, the boy stopped and leaned close to his ear. James felt his hot breath tickling his cheek, and found it somewhat arousing.

"My name's Carlos." he whispered into James' ear. "You should buy me a drink." Carlos licked his earlobe and winked, then casually walked away to sit at the bar counter. If you're wondering what James was thinking at the moment, it was probably something along the lines of, _OH MY GOD Carlos is so cute omg omg oh shit how is he doing this to me FUCK FUCK FUCK He wants me to buy him a drink omg what should i do he's so hot WHAT THE HELL, etc. _James quickly chased after the boy and bought a drink for himself and for Carlos, watching from the corner of his eye as Carlos smirked sexily. He handed Carlos the drink and sat down at the bar beside him, with one seat awkwardly seperating them. He drank slowly, blushing and not wanting to make eye contact. Carlos had different intentions. He gulped down his drink in a flash and watched for a second as James slowly sipped at the alcohol. When James was almost halfway finished, Carlos grabbed the drink from him and put it on the counter.

"That's enough!" Carlos decided, launching himself forward to crush his lips against James'. James' eyes went wide with shock. _He's kissing me, what do I do? _So James went with the choice most normal people went with and kissed back, cautiously running his tongue against Carlos' bottom lip. Carlos parted his lips and didn't even give James a chance to fight for dominance, he just went ahead and forced his tongue into James' mouth. Once he was positive he had felt every inch of James' mouth he pulled back and scooted forward so he could straddle James' lap. Carlos purred, rolling his R's in this really hot way that made James want to rip his shirt off and lick him all over. James blushed at the thought and stared into Carlos' eyes.

"Carl-"

"Shh, let me talk." Carlos whispered soothingly, putting a finger against James' lips. "What's your name, babe?"

"James."

"Mmmm James I think you should take me upstairs."

James gulped. Harry had mentioned there were rooms upstairs just in case, you know...

James was nervous. You wouldn't think such a good looking guy was still a virgin at this age, but in James' case he was. How would his mom feel about this? Losing his virginity to some random dude? But part of him was saying, _You're being ridiculous. Isn't that how everyone loses their virginity? _

But completely ignoring himself, James just nodded and slung Carlos over his shoulder. He began to walk, not knowing what to expect.

Carlos giggled. "You know, I have a really good view of your ass from back here."

James groaned. If Carlos said another word he was going to explode in his pants. "Can you just stop being sexy for like, one second?" James asked, gaining a little confidence.

"Hm," Carlos made a thoughtful sound. "I don't know if that's possible."

James groaned in annoyance, frustrated by the way Carlos was turning him on with every word he said. James quickly found his way to the stair case and once upstairs, rushed into the first room.

Well, that was a mistake. There was already a couple in there-and they were very involved in what they were doing so they didn't even notice. James blushed bright red and carried Carlos to the next room, and fortunately it was empty. He set Carlos down on the bed. It was a big fluffy king size with black and gold beddings. James stood in front of the bed, admiring the furnishings of the room and trying to stall because he was nervous as hell. James made the mistake of turning his back to Carlos so he could stare at a large flat screen, giving Carlos the perfect opportunity to grab him from behind and pull him onto the bed.

James yelped in surprise as Carlos pounced on him and shifted so he was straddling James' lap.

"C-Carlos, I don't kn-" James stuttered, getting cut off as Carlos leaned in so close that their noses touched.

"Shhh, papi, don't be afraid." Carlos cooed, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I don't bite...unless you want me to." Carlos winked and bit at James' bottom lip, causing James to let out an un-humanly sound. James kept moaning, prompting Carlos to keep going. He tugged off James' shirt, eyes moving up and down his toned chest.

"Damn..." Carlos remarked, before leaning down to lick trails up and down his chest. James gasped. He didn't know licking could feel so good.

"Please," James began to beg, not knowing what he was doing or saying. "Just fuck me, Carlos."

James panicked in his mind. _Wait, what? Did I just tell Carlos to fuck me? Why the fuck would I say that, oh God what is happening..._

Carlos laughed and played with the zipper of James' jeans, trying to mess with him to full extent. "Eager, much?"

James just moaned in response, and Carlos took that as a yes and yanked James' pants off. He smirked and took note of the big tent in James' boxers, before pulling down those too. James blushed red and gasped, feeling Carlos' eyes on his dick. And just when he thought Carlos was going to hurry up and get on with it-he began to stroke James' dick. Carlos was feeling it, picking it up to see the underside, turning his head to see it from different angles, and _Oh God, _he even leaned down to lick it. His cock was already hard enough without this, but now James was so hard that it _hurt. _James bucked his hips up to let Carlos know he wanted him to get on with it.

"_Mmmm, _Carlos, what are you doing?"

"I just wanna see what I'm working with."

Carlos winked and began to lean forward, ready to suck the life out of James' cock-but then he stopped.

"Wait. Tell me what you want me to do." Carlos ordered, moving his face away from James' dick once again. _Almost. _

James moaned and bucked up again, suddenly really wanting to have sex with the Latino boy A.S.A._Now_. "Oh, _Carlos_, I want you to put that amazing mouth of yours around my cock and want you to suck it until I come straight into your mouth, mmm and then, I want to feel your ass around my dick, wanna feel how warm you ar-"

"Mm-mm." Carlos made a disapproving sound. "I always top. I'm going to be feeling _your _ass around my _dick, _kay?" James honestly didn't care. He just wanted Carlos to take his virginity and make it memorable.

"Okay...but...please Carlitos, _now." _James panted so hard he couldn't even form a full sentence.

"Okay babe." Carlos whispered into his ear. "Let me get some of his shit off." James braced himself as Carlos stood up on the bed to entertain James with a proper strip tease. _Don't explode. Hold it together James, _he told himself, knowing this would be a major turn on.

Carlos smirked grabbed the hem of his hoodie, pulling it off in a flash and throwing it across the room, revealing a black tank top that showed off his muscles _very well. _Okay, so far so good. But then, Carlos ever so slowly lifted up the bottom of the tank top, looking extra smug, and began to reveal his smooth chest. Carlos was more toned than he expected. His abs were well defined and looked so beautiful, glowing a golden bronze...he just looked so _lickable. _James let out an unexpected moan.

"Like what you see?"

James nodded and tugged on the bottom of Carlos' jeans. Underneath that black denim was the stuff that he r_eally _wanted to see. Carlos unbuttoned his jeans.

_Getting there..._

He unzipped the zipper,

_I can already see his boxers..._

Carlos began to push his pants down, bending over slowly.

_Halfway there..._

He had them around his ankles. Carlos kicked off his jeans, and in one tantalizing motion, Carlos pulled his boxers down to reveal his hard cock. James' eyes widened at the sight, knowing what he saw in front of him was going to be up his ass in a second. Carlos plopped back down to straddle James' waist and whisper dirty instructions into his ear. James nodded and obeyed, spreading his legs for the smaller boy. Carlos shoved 2 fingers into his mouth forcefully, ready to get to the good part.

"Suck." he demanded, almost gagging James with his finger. James gladly obeyed, sucking on Carlos' fingers in a way that made him imagine James' mouth around his cock...

Carlos snapped out of his imagination and pulled out, only to jam his fingers into James' hole without warning. James screamed in pain, but relaxed as Carlos made scissoring motions, moving up and down to fuck himself on Carlos' fingers. Carlos pulled out before James could come. He wanted this to last long, and James was about to come when they haven't even started yet.

Carlos leaned down for one more sweet kiss before he got started. And as soon as he pulled back from the tenderness of James' lips, he aligned his dick with James' entrance-and _slammed _in.

Literally, slammed. James screamed in pleasurable pain, calming down when Carlos paused so James could get used to it. James nodded, letting Carlos now it was time for him to move. Carlos gladly obeyed and began thrust in, each thrust making both of them groan in pleasure. The pace began painfully fast.

"Mhmm, you like it when I go this fast Jamie?" Carlos moaned, hitting James' sweet spot over and over again. "You like feeling my dick inside of you?" Carlos squeezed James' member for emphasis. James screamed and came without warning, getting his white fluids all over Carlos' stomach. Carlos went faster, trying to catch up and he too came screaming James' name, and then collapsed onto James' chest in exhaustion.

They took a moment to just lay there and rest and gasp for breath, and their eyes met for a split second and they smiled at each other lovingly...before passing out, still connected in the upstairs of a club named after James' mom.

* * *

Sorry if there was some suckish-ness in the story! This is my first time typing smut, so...

Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed and you should probably review. Just saying. ;) Check out my other Jarlos stories. Bye!

-datsRUSHERiffic


End file.
